


a good nurse is always doing a careful job with their patients

by ginkitty



Category: Gintama
Genre: A Bit Of Fluff In The End, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gintoki, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, gintoki has a nurse kink and zura delievers, there's not enough ginzuragin smut so I'm writing it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginkitty/pseuds/ginkitty
Summary: The two men were standing in the hallway at the Yorozuya facing each other, lips only inches apart, hands almost touching. Katsura was wearing a plain white nurse uniform, skirt not even covering his knees, with dark tights and heels. His long black hair was tied in a bun, eyes subtly shadowed and a light shade of red on his slightly parted lips.“And why did you decide to come over?”, Gintoki hummed while studying Katsura’s make-up and hair.“I wanted to pay you a visit”, he breathed softly into Gintoki’s ear, “Also I remember you said you had a thing for nurses.”





	

“Uhm, Zura, why exactly are you dressed like nurse?”, Gintoki said, eyes travelling over Katsura’s outfit.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura. And I went to spy on the Shinsengumi as their doctor’s new nurse. They had their annual check-up today.”

“And you decided to go for a female nurse because?”

“They’re really talkative in front of women”, Katsura shrugged, eyes fixed on Gintoki. 

The two men were standing in the hallway at the Yorozuya facing each other, lips only inches apart, hands almost touching. Katsura was wearing a plain white nurse uniform, skirt not even covering his knees, with dark tights and heels. His long black hair was tied in a bun, eyes subtly shadowed and a light shade of red on his slightly parted lips.

“And why did you decide to come over?”, Gintoki hummed while studying Katsura’s make-up and hair. 

“I wanted to pay you a visit”, he breathed softly into Gintoki’s ear, “Also I remember you said you had a thing for nurses.”

“You weren’t even around when I said that”, Gintoki smirked, “but I really like where this is going. It’s our lucky night tonight, Kagura and Shinpachi are gonna spend the night at the Shimura’s place.”

He leaned in for a kiss on Katsura’s red lips but he suddenly backed off gesturing for Gintoki to keep his distance.

“Sakata-san, I would ask you to please come along to the doctor’s office”, he said in sweet and feminine voice while making his way through the hallway, heels clicking on the floor.

A puzzled look on Gintoki’s face, but Katsura turned around and nodded in the direction of the couches at the Yorozuya. 

“Zura, didn’t you play nurse enough for today?”, he asked while following his lover, subtly adjusting his yukata to better hide the half hard dick in his pants.

“It’s not Zura, it’s nurse Katsura”, he lead Gintoki into the room, “Please have a seat Sakata-san”, he said while gesturing in the direction of one of the couches.

“Please take off your yukata and shirt. I want to examine your chest first”, Katsura said while sitting down and crossing his legs, eyes fixed on Gintoki.

Gintoki quickly undressed and threw his kimono and shirt on the ground, but hesitated to sit down. Suddenly, Katsura stood up again and put his hand on Gintoki’s chest roughly pushing him down onto the couch.

“I asked you to sit down, Sakata-san”, he said with a firm voice,”I would kindly ask you for your cooperation.”

Katsura’s hands started roaming over Gintoki’s chest, softly touching the many scars and fingers brushing his nipples every now and then. 

“Sakata-san, please keep in mind, that I’m the one conducting this exam, so your hands stay on the couch the entire time”, he whispered into Gintoki’s ear, planting feather light kisses on his cheeks and neck in between words.

Katsura started kissing his way further down, licking and biting Gintoki’s chest, hands caressing the inside of his thighs. He nibbled at his collarbones and bit down here and there. Gintoki’s breath hitched and started to became more and more shallow, his dick now painfully hard in his pants. His hands were firmly gripping the edge of the couch, internally cursing why he was insanely turned on by his lover in a nurse uniform.

The hands on his thighs were slowly circling closer and closer, the kisses and bites travelled to his navel. Gintoki’s hips were moving just slightly while Katsura was taking his sweet time unbuttoning his pants.

“Hng, … Zura… hurry up… will ya”, he said breathing heavily.

“It’s not Zura, it’s nurse Katsura”, he replied while pulling down his lover’s pants and boxers kneeling down right in front of his crotch, “And a good nurse is always doing a careful job with their patients.”

Katsura started planting kisses on Gintoki’s knee and inner thigh slowly making his way to the twitching cock. 

“Shit, Zura, please-”

Katsura suddenly stopped kissing and got up from his knees, bringing his face to his lover’s, his nose almost touching Gintoki’s. Light brown eyes fixed on crimson ones, a demanding, yet lustful expression.

“How are you supposed to address me?”, he whispered while pushing his knee right between Gintoki’s legs. 

Gintoki almost choked, a low moan escaped his lips. “Haaa, n-nurse Katsura”, he replied, a pink flush covering his cheeks, pupils wide.

A satisfied smile appeared on Katsura’s lips and he slowly removed his knee from Gintoki’s crotch and knelt down again, hand going right for Gintoki’s leaking cock.

Gintoki was ready to lose his mind any moment. His lover stroked teasingly while bringing his face dangerously close and then he kissed the tip and Gintoki couldn’t stop himself from throwing back his head and moaning loudly as Katsura licked over the head.

Moments later Katsura’s head was bobbing up and down and Gintoki’s pants and moans filled the entire room. He hooked his arms under Gintoki’s knees and pulled his ass closer to the edge of the couch. A wet plop and suddenly Katsura was looking up right into his lover’s eyes, lipstick now completely smeared. He reached into the small pocket on his skirt pulling out a small bottle of lube, generously coating his fingers.

“Haa, …. Zura… what did you n-need... lube for … when spying on the Shinsen-HAA”, Gintoki was interrupted by a finger pushing in and a wet, hot mouth around his cock.

“Y-y’know… what… I sur-render”, he panted, hips tilting to let Katsura prepare him easier. One finger was quickly replaced by two, scissoring and stretching him open. 

“Haa-haa, Zu... ra”, a finger brushed over his prostate, another loud moan, “I m-mean… n-nurse Ka-tsura… pl-please.”

Katsura’s motions came to a sudden halt, he looked up at his lover’s face who was breathing heavily through parted lips. “What do you want Sakata-san? Is something the matter?”

“Fuck me.”

Katsura lifted his head, leaning in for a heated kiss, fingers slowly and teasingly pulling out.

“Gintoki, turn around, kneel down on the couch and lean over the backrest”, he said while pulling down and stepping out of his panties, picking up the lube from the couch. Gintoki looked over his shoulder as Katsura lifted his skirt to stroke his already hard cock spreading the lube. 

“I see you’ve been enjoying this very much.”

“Like you are in any position to talk”, Katsura replied aligning himself right behind his lover slowly pushing in. 

He placed kisses on his shoulders and neck, waiting for Gintoki to adjust, carefully moving. 

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, you can go faster now”, Gintoki panted, hands gripping the backrest of the couch.

Katsura kissed his cheek and started picking up a faster pace. Soon the two men were panting and moaning, Gintoki rocking back to match his lover’s pace. Black strands were slipping out of the skillfully done bun, but Katsura didn’t pay them any mind, hands on Gintoki’s hips as he hit his prostate over and over again. A familiar heat started coiling up in his stomach and he reached for Gintoki’s cock, stroking to match his own pace. 

Gintoki was moaning and cussing, throwing back his head as he came, Katsura still thrusting deeply. His movements were sloppy and erratic now, almost at his limit. He came a few moments later making Gintoki and himself moan one last time. Katsura carefully pulled out and gave Gintoki a passionate kiss.

“The next time you show up in this outfit, I wanna top.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it like this.”

A soft laugh. “Ahh, you got me there.”

Gintoki made his way to the bathroom, after quickly putting on his boxers. When he came back, he found Katsura sitting on the couch, comfortably under a blanket, watching a soap opera re-run. He smiled fondly as Katsura invitingly lifted the blanket. Gintoki joined him and put his arms around his lover who had changed into a simple white yukata with swirls, hair now down. 

He kissed the other man on the cheek, mumbling “Stupid wig, how dare he tease me like this.”

“It’s not stupid wig, it’s Katsura, but I love you, too”, he replied, a thoughtful expression on his face, “Uhm, Gintoki, in case you were wondering, there were a few stains on the couch-”

Gintoki jumped to his feet frantically lifting the edge of the blanket, looking for reminiscents from their earlier adventure, cursing “Shit, I can’t let Kagura and Patsuan see this! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU STUPID WIG!!”

“Calm down, Gintoki, I already cleaned it, there are only some wet spots left. Leader and Shinpachi-kun won’t suspect a thing. Now come back under the blanket, I’m trying to cuddle you here.”

They spent the rest of the evening cuddling in front of the TV with the occasional argument about the soap opera, dozing off after a while, with the peaceful and calming presence of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> My first time writing and posting smut. I don't regret a thing.


End file.
